Shining Silver
by Rohumabroo
Summary: A young faunus who has been stuck on Mount Glenn for the past 2 years is rescued by a team of huntsmen who are surveying the area to rank it for danger. However, Ozpin has plans for him to join a certain team that's talk of the whole school already, and now it's first team to have 5 people. What will happen to this poor boy?
1. Chapter 1 : Silver

_"Uuurgh.."_

This morning was like any other on Mount Glenn. Birds chirping, Grimm going back into their dark caves, and a young faunus boy waking up in a moderate amount of pain. What pained this boy were injuries that happened a few weeks prior. He was scavenging the ruins of the failed city project when suddenly, the skyscraper he was in collapsed, likely from Grimm attempting to dig their way to the boy. Luckily, the boy was on some of the bottom floors, making a death from falling unlikely, but still very painful. He was lucky to still have no broken bones, however.

As the young boy awoke, he looked into the shattered mirror near him, as was his schedule. Even if he had nobody around, he was determined to not let any of his hair and acne grow beyond what they were, if simply for his own self-image. He looked into the mirror and saw his youthful face, accompanied by two wolf ears, unkempt silver hair that went down to his shoulders, and his most defining trait, two mismatch colored eyes - one silver and one hazel. Ever since he was a young boy, he tried his best not to stand out too much, but his traits that were something out of a comic proved that life had a different plan for him.

Following his usual ritual, he started an entry into his most recent journal, a hobby he started long before he migrated to Mount Glenn. He wrote down his thoughts, mostly consisting of generic feelings for a 16 year old boy, his stock of supplies, and where he would search that day. However, as a side note, he wrote down that something felt off today, and that he should be careful, as if he were speaking to a separate being. Putting on his jacket that had been fitted for combat, along with picking up his long sword that was in desperate need of replacement, he went on to scavenge for any valuables he could find, hoping on some more storage cards for his scroll that was also in desperate need of an upgrade.

Meanwhile, in Beacon Academy, an expedition to Mount Glenn was being planned. The expedition was to rank the level of danger in the area, along to inspect the Grimm growth in the area. For some strange reason, however, the past two years have proved that the Grimm are congregating in a rather compact area. Little did the people at the academy know, a sole faunus was the cause of this mass gathering of Grimm. In fact, the Grimm were attempting to hunt down the poor boy.

As the experienced team of Hunters boarded the Bullhead headed for the mountain, the young faunus boy was realizing that he would likely not find anything in this area, especially with his sore muscles finally getting the best of him. As soon as the boy left the crumbling building, he heard a growl that was familiar. A pack of Beowolves entered his vision, low rumbles coming from their chests as they encircled their prey. Preparing for battle, the young faunus drew the sword strapped to his back, the sound like nails on a chalkboard to his faunus ears. Disregarding the screeching noise of metal scraping metal, he assumed a defensive stance, spinning the blade in his hands to readjust to the weight of the weapon.

Suddenly, the boy dodged a lunging Beowolf, bringing up his sword in defense. The reflexive sword raise managed to decapitate the Grimm, much to the boys surprise. Deciding to take the advantage, he followed the momentum in his sword to strike at a Grimm who was straying too close for comfort. Surprisingly, the hit landed as the Beowolf who was preparing to slash at the boy with his claws had his chest slashed open, killing the Grimm. Two more Grimm remained, and hoping to keep his luck up, the boy swung broadly, left to right, hoping to kill the remaining Grimm. Hopes realized, the left Grimm had his body severed in two, the slice landing somewhere under where ribs were presumed to be. The other Grimm, however, was not standing on his hind legs, and was preparing to lunge at the young boy. As the blade went collided with the Grimm, the destination proved to be one far too tough for the blade. A loud crunch was heard as the blade destroyed the side of the bone mask of the Beowolf, and more snaps were heard as the blade traveled into further into the center of the head. However, about halfway into the head, the blade made a noise similar to a metal baseball bat slamming into a baseball, and broke a few inches away from the hilt. As the Grimm dissipated, as was usual, the high-pitched patter of the rest of the blade dropped onto the concrete.

"Well, shit." The boy said blankly, staring at the remains of his blade in his hand. "I was lucky enough to find this one, how the hell am I supposed to find another?" The faunus contemplated, taking off the sheathe from his back, tossing it to the floor along with the hilt to his blade. Realizing the mistake of tossing a weapon away, he looked at the blade before deciding that he should let the remains rest, as if it were a living thing, and he would be desecrating a corpse wielding the blade again. The adrenaline in his body suddenly wore off, and the faunus felt even more tired and sore then before. Hopefully, he wouldn't see any more Grimm, otherwise they may be the last things he will ever see. Luckily, his way home was uneventful, and he walked into the building he considered safe. However, it seems that some others had found their way into his base, and were looking through his belongings.

The expedition of Hunters from Beacon were searching for a good place to base up, when they found a solid building with many view points, but they noticed some things that seemed unlikely to be in this building, especially a campfire, still smoking. As they made their way up, they realized that many impromptu traps were set up on the way up, some triggered. Navigating through the traps, the Hunters soon encountered the camp, noticing the poor attempt at creating a regular room. Firstly, the hunters noticed that there was a table with an assortment of tools hung up on the wall behind, and what appeared to be a small crossbow with a blueprint placed beside it, detailing a launcher that could be strapped to the arm and could launch near anything, similar to a slingshot strapped to the arm. However, what seemed most strange about this design is that the trigger was a nerve impulse, and the detection had some complex programming behind it.

The next thing that caught the team's eye was the desk. This desk was a bookshelf/desk combo, both were clearly utilized. The desk had clear pen marks around it, along with a candle that had melted into the desk. Also on the desk was a journal, the latest entry being that day, confirming their suspicions that someone lived here. Just reading the page, they realized that this wasn't just some insane hermit or a criminal, it was a teenage boy making a living in these ruins. Everything became clear as to why the Grimm were congregating in next few miles – this teenage boy, who had no outlet, was dealing with puberty alone, and also had to deal with living in one of the worst places in Vale. Of course negative emotions would be rampant among the area, even if it is one person. Realizing there were many more journals, beginning from about 9 years ago, they sent their fastest reader to make an attempt at figuring out just who this boy was.

As the bookworm sat down and began skimming through pages, the other teammates searched along the belongings, wondering what else they would find. The 'bed' was actually just a few foam mats placed on top of a sanded piece of plywood, and the blanket being a sleeping bag that had a pillow built in. Nearby, a very outdated scroll laid on the floor with earbuds leading up to the bed. One of the hunters turned on the scroll and read the name of the owner.

'Akamu Idontknow'

Now, they had a name to apply to this person, even if it is a first name. While the Hunter was attempting to figure out more about this person through the scroll, the other two Huntsmen looked around in the boxes that scattered the walls. The first one that was looked through held a bunch of metals, all clean and strong. The kid clearly knew good scrap from bad. The next box was filled with electronics. Flash drives, circuit boards, and a bunch wires with adapters and converters. They didn't know, or care for that matter, if this kid knew what all of these did, this was an impressive collection of electronics. The last box was filled with a bunch of random things, all of which looked like they had a story. This was likely a box of mementos and souvenirs from his years past. Now that they were done with the initial search of the room, they knew they had to make a decision. A decision that had a clear answer. They needed to rescue this boy from Mount Glenn. Now, the last thing to do was read Akamu's journals, search his scroll, and wait.

Many hours passed, and the team of Huntsmen discovered much about the boy. He appeared to be about 16 years old, long, silvery hair, wolf faunus traits, and the strangest thing, mismatched eyes. He also likes rock music, judging by his music library on the scroll, and liked reading, despite the lack of intact books in the ruins of Mount Glenn. Some other things they found notable was his skill with a guitar, some of his practice sessions recorded on his scroll. However, due to the damaged camera, they still couldn't make out his face. Other than his guitar skills, he also proved to have very acute senses, and while he knew he unlocked his semblance and aura, he still didn't exactly know what his semblance was, though the details of it weren't spared in the journals. He also was proficient with swords, and was even better with engineering, being able to make a functional computer with scrap circuits and wires. However, it appeared that he clearly wasn't exactly the best in social situations, and even worse at managing emotions and thoughts. Clearly being orphaned near birth and being alone for most of his life had done anything but good for him.

Just as soon as they began wondering about the boy's safety, they heard tired stumbling and thumping up the stairs, clearly unaware of the noises the team was making. Fatigue had obviously been getting the best of the boy. They didn't have much time to try and look as normal as possible searching through somebody's stuff – despite the fact Akamu was tired, his footsteps were still light as a feather. Suddenly, the boy looked up and saw the group of Huntsmen and immediately yelped in fright, not expecting anything to be in his room, let alone other people. The group of huntsmen immediately began to make an effort at calming the boy, him going into a panic.

"W-who are you!?" Akamu yelled, frightened by the people in his room. "W-What a-are you doing i-in my room!?" He stuttered.

"We are a group of Huntsmen from Beacon Academy, we were doing an expedition to Mount Glenn and happened upon your camp." The calm bookworm near the desk explained, trying to make their voice as soothing as possible.

"Y-yeah," One of her teammates added on, "we were just looking for a place to set up camp and found yours. Neat room, actually." He said, seeing if being friendly would work. It appeared to, as Akamu slowly appeared to settle his breathing, the fear in his eyes turning into curiosity.

"Wait, you're from Beacon Academy? Like, the school for training Huntsmen and Huntresses to hunt Grimm, Beacon Academy?" The calming boy asked, obviously becoming excited that the first people he has met in years are Huntsmen.

"Yep." One of the Huntsmen in the heaviest armor replied, popping the 'p' noise. "Not only that, but we are fourth years, and graduate next year." He boasted. The shining glimmer in Akamu's eyes were obvious, and they got a good look at them, noting that they were exactly as written in his journal. Silver and hazel.

"Wait, so, does that mean I'm leaving this place?" Akamu suddenly pondered out loud.

"I mean..." The bookworm began explaining. "It's not exactly like we can leave a 16 year old boy in the middle of a Grimm infested city. By the end of tonight, we have to make a report of what happened today, and you are most definitely going to be the main focus. There's no way that any authority would leave you here."

"Well, maybe Atlas would." The man standing next to Akamu's bed scoffed, clearly showing distaste for the government. Akamu shuddered at the thought of what happened to him in that country, rubbing his jaw, remembering the pain.

"So, we're heading back to Beacon tomorrow at sunset. Start packing your stuff I guess?" The bookworm said. Akamu began doing just that, not minding the people in his room.

"Wait," The man in the armor questioned, "where's your weapon?" Akamu stiffened for a bit, then went back to what he was doing.

"Broke when it went into a Beowolf's skull." Akamu flat-lined, clearly not exactly caring about their reaction to the news.

The rest of the night was spent with small chatter and packing. In total, Akamu didn't have many belongings he cared about, just essentials and some stuff out of his souvenir box. The next night and day went by without much happening, the Huntsmen team setting up their beds and transmitting equipment outside of the faunus' room. In order to drown out the noise of the chatter on the other side of the wall, he put in his earbuds and began searching through his music library on his scroll, looking for a good album. Finding one that was entirely acoustic covers, he set the scroll down and passed out into his bed, the fatigue and soreness returning to the forefront of his mind.

The whole next day Akamu did nothing but lay in bed and sleep through the pain, wondering what is going to happen to him when he gets to Beacon. About halfway into the day, the Huntsmen asked him if he was okay, to which he replied that he was sore from a building collapsing on him. Obviously the team was shocked, and practically demanded him to sit up so they could perform a medical examination. In the end, many of his bones were bruised and fractured, but nothing to permanent. What was worrying, however, is that he never let his body rest and heal, making these wounds last much longer than they should. Disregarding this, concluding that he would get the rest at Beacon, they left him alone to sleep.

Still in a stupor of sleepiness, he grabbed his backpack full of what he needed and stumbled out to the Bullhead. As soon as he got comfortable in one of the seats, he passed out again. Though the Huntsmen were worried, they didn't bother him and simply waited for their destination.

Beacon Academy.


	2. Chapter 2 : Introductions

**Author's note:**

 **Sorry about the huge break, I rewrote this chapter somewhere around 9 times. I finally decided to upload this part because I don't see how I could write this as smoothly as I want it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

"So..." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee in between words. "Let me get this straight."

Here Akamu was, in a room that was likely meant for interrogation. However, the ambiance of the room is ruined by the lingering smell of cookies, months fading the smell, but still there nonetheless. Across the from the table was Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. Ozpin was upset due to many things, one of which was the discovery of the anomaly on Mount Glenn. While many were relieved to discover that the problem had it's source discovered, they soon became more confused and upset at what the source actually was – a young boy living on a mountain, alone.

Ozpin took another sip of coffee, looking down at his papers then up at Akamu. "You have been living on Mount Glenn for the past two years." He said, making sure that he was hearing the boy correctly.

"Correct." Akamu answered bluntly. Ozpin sighed, then continued.

Ozpin straightened himself before talking to the boy. "You know, you've caused the kingdom of Vale a lot of trouble, trying to investigate what was causing a mass gathering of Grimm on Mount Glenn. Most officials are trying to get interrogations out of you left and right. You're lucky I have enough authority to keep you here, otherwise you wouldn't have any free time for the next two months." The headmaster explained, Akamu listening in hopes that it will occupy his time.

"So, that leaves me with some... options for you, I could call them." Ozpin continued, now looking Akamu in the eyes. "You could attempt to go back to normal life, and be questioned relentlessly." There was a tiny pause to see the faunus' reaction, but his face remained stone cold. "Or, I could invite you into Beacon Academy to see that you become a fully fledged hunter."

Akamu's facade dropped. Hell, everything in the faunus' mind dropped like a droplet of water hitting a pool. As a small child, it was his only dream he held onto, and now the chance is staring him in the face. ' _Everything happens for a reason, I suppose_ ' Akamu thought to himself. But even then, he still found it difficult to realize those dreams. Everything was changing, far too fast for Akamu's comfort, but he needed to adapt. That was the only way to survive.

' _This isn't survival though._ ' Thought Akamu, his brain having a war. Though it was clear the option he was going to choose, he still needed to make the decision himself and not just go along with what his semblance told him. The boy's mental argument lasted a few more seconds before the thought of realizing his dreams won him over.

"Alright." Said Akamu flatly. Ozpin seemed amused at the boy for not immediately jumping for joy at the question, unlike the last person he brought into this room. But it was only then did Ozpin realize all the paperwork he would have to do in order to not only make this child a student, but also make them a legal citizen of Remnant.

Hours passed as Ozpin and Akamu created the documents, Akamu only agreeing because it was the only to let him into the school. With a sigh, Ozpin straightened a stack of papers, all containing documents for the boy.

"Well, this will take a day or two to get processed, so I think you should go out and meet your new team in the meanwhile." The Headmaster sipped his coffee before continuing. "Because of circumstances, I believe I can slip you into an already existing team. I hope you do not mind, Akamu." The boy in question simply shrugged his shoulders and murmured something along the lines of 'I don't care.'

"The team in question is already quite... unique, I suppose. Not only do they have the daughter of Schnee Dust Company in their company, they also have the youngest person to ever enter Beacon Academy leading them." Ozpin simply leaned back in his chair before continuing. "While I'm sure that they won't mind in time, the sudden change-up could... disturb things a little bit. They should have things prepared for you when you get there, but you never know." Ozpin said, the final part of the sentence sticking out in Akamu's mind.

Akamu knew that his semblance allowed him to possibly see into the future. However, this semblance took a major toll on his psyche, and sometimes it even did physical damage. Normally, when he used his semblance, it was only a minor thing that it could only be described as a 'correct gut feeling' that gave him a migraine. However, if he pushed it too hard, he could give himself a nosebleed, or possibly even worse. The thought of what would happen if he pushed it too hard scared him.

Seconds passed in the room in silence, Ozpin letting Akamu think for a moment until even he found the silence unbearable.

"Ahem, well, I suppose you want out of this room, yes?" Ozpin said awkwardly.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Akamu replied, still recovering from the thought of one of his worst nightmares.

"Alright, the guards will lead you to Vale. What you do from there is your own choice. Just be back at Beacon by 7:30 tonight, the airships don't run after that." Ozpin explained, straightening all his papers. "Because we are so close to the end of the term, you will not need to go to your classes. However, feel free to help your teammates, or catch up in classes with the books we will be giving you. Either way, make your time here meaningful, rather than playing games and such. You could even spend the time making your weapons." Ozpin offered.

"Alright." Akamu replied casually. Ozpin dug in his pocket then tossed a few cards across the table to Akamu. The faunus boy read the cards and realized that they were Lien cards. He counted the money, and realized the large amount of money given him, but before he could reply, the guards Ozpin mentioned were already escorting Akamu out of the room.

Akamu was on the streets of Vale, the noises of civilization causing havoc on his ears. The boy made a mental list of things he will need. Akamu knew today was going to be a long day. Checking to know the exact number of Lien Ozpin gave him, he noticed a note detailing the number of the room he and his team were to stay in, along with his locker number.

The faunus boy's bones ached, his muscles were threatening to stop holding him up, and his head pounded. Apparently, shopping is more tiring then digging through garbage to find food to Akamu. Dressed in a grayscale ¾ length shirt, jeans, and his usual brace on his left arm designed for the arm crossbow he had been working on, he tiredly wobbled his way to the airships that traveled between Beacon and Vale. Looking at the clock on the top of the station, he read the time, 7:04. Glad that he didn't mess up his track of time, he boarded one of the ships, surprised at the lack of security. Nobody even asked him to show any proof he was a student.

As Akamu rode the flying ship to Beacon, he felt a vibration from his scroll, something he was very unfamiliar with. Confused, he pulled out the scroll and read what message popped up. It appeared to be a message from somebody, rather than the scroll itself.

'Hi, I'm your new team leader! We were just wondering when you would show up.' Akamu read from his phone. He pulled up the messaging application on his phone and messaged back to the team leader.

'I'm actually on the airship to Beacon right now.' He replied as if it were an actual conversation.

'Cool, you mind if we meet you when you first get here so we can lead you back to the dorm room?'

'That would be nice, actually.'

'Alright, see you in a bit!' Glad that the conversation was over, he fished out his earbuds and listened to music for the rest of the journey.

"Hi, welcome to Beacon!" A cheery voice said to Akamu as he got off the airship. Taken off guard, he quickly looked at the person who just startled him.

"Jeez, lil' sis, you scared him!" A blonde girl said to what he assumed to be team leader, judging by how she was standing in front of everyone else.

"Sorry!" The younger sister replied, recovering from her burst of excitement.

"Ahem." A girl dressed in pure white said, stepping forward. Pointed at her teammates, listing their names. "Ruby Rose, team leader." She said pointing at the younger sister who waved happily. "Yang Xiao Long." She said pointing at the older sister who smiled and waved nicely. "Blake Belladonna" She said pointing at the girl farthest back who waved shyly. "And I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She proudly announced, it being clear that she rehearsed it often.

Akamu looked at his new team and decided that he should probably tell them who he is. "Hi, I'm Akamu." Ruby looked curiously at Akamu.

"Don't you have a last name?" She asked innocently. Akamu simply thought for a second considering if he should come up with one right there and then, but decided against it.

"Not as far as I know." The whole team except for Blake seemed surprised at this news. They all snapped out of their shock and silently decided on something.

Ruby finally spoke up. "It's kinda cold out here, we should get back to the dorm." Everyone else, including Akamu agreed.

Everything here looked like it was gonna work out fine.


End file.
